


Don't Infect Me With Your Hentai Shit

by MaeAce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Badly Done Smut, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, NightKolor, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeAce/pseuds/MaeAce
Summary: Killer walks in on Color being irritated at Nightmare and the boss is just smirking at him bc he can feel Color's arousal. He's sleeping with Nightmare already and he's not sure which side to choose.Neither make him choose.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 27





	Don't Infect Me With Your Hentai Shit

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta read. It's just a ramble I was doing.

Killer walks into his boss's office, curious as to the nose coming from within.

He freezes in surprise at the sight of Color being irritated at Nightmare and the boss just smirking at the flaming skeleton bc he can feel Color's arousal. Now Killer is sleeping with Nightmare already and he's not sure what to do with this predicament.

  
Nightmare doesn't look away from Killers friend as he motions for him to come over. Killer cracks a small smile as he follows his mate's wishes, curious.

Color only notices Killer once Nightmare picks him up and sets his mate in his own lap. "Oop. Guess I live here now. What a nightmare, right?" Killer grins and Nightmare rolls his eyes with a small smile.

At the sight, Color clams up. He turns but Nightmare places a tentacle under his chin. "Color, look at me"

Color growls and snaps to glare at that annoying smirk, but notices Killer watching him with a sad expression.

"Killer."

Color sees his friend look up at the guardian. Nightmares smile turns kind and he pets both Color and Killer's heads as he pressed a kiss to Killer's head. "How about you spend time with Color today? It seems he needs more time to realize he's attracted to me"

Killer snorts and tries to hold in his laughter as he looks at Color sputtering. "Yeah sure boss! Hehehe. How 'bout it Co-"

"I am NOT attracted to you!"

Killer is trying very hard to not laugh. He's trying to let them interact. Nightmare grins as well and leans to rest his head on a fist. "No? Prove me wrong"

Color looks confused, then growls. "I don't have to prove anything to you"

Killer sighs and leans against his mate. "Nah, but he's gonna keep teasing you until you are if you don't prove him wrong"

Color looks at Killer in contemplation before sighing and walking closer to the pair. "What would convince you?"

"Kiss me. If that's alright with you, Killer?"

Killer grins brightly. "I'm good with it"

Color is flushed a as bright as his flames. "Kiss you?!"

"That's what I said. Kiss me and if you don't feel any attraction, your emotions won't change"

Color huffs and looks at Killer, who gives him a thumbs up. He rolls his eyes and gives a friendly middle finger as he steps closer, squishing him in retaliation. 

Killer is quite comfortable.

Color glares, inches from Nightmare's face. "Just one kiss." 

Nightmare's infuriating smile grows. Color intends to wipe that off his face.

He brings a hand to the back of Nightmare's skull and pulls him in harshly for a kiss. There's no gentleness. Color basically attacks him with all teeth and tongue. 

Nightmare chuckles into it and accepts it all. Staying smooth and pressing back. 

"Holy stars..."

Nightmare moans at hearing his mates approval, making Color jolt and pull back. His face is all flushed and he watches Night pant along with him. Killer is just as flushed as them both and shifts in Nights lap.

"I think you just proved my point."

Color snaps out of his daze and growls. "Fuck you"

Killer chuckles. "Why not?"

Color snaps his attention to Killer. "What?"

Nightmare chuckles and trails a tentacle down Killer's front and Color's back. "I believe he just said that we should fuck. I'm not opposed, but I feel you would be more comfortable if you had a more... familiar partner to focus on as well"

Colors face flushed more as he glances at Killer before looking back at Nightmare.

Nightmare smirks and moves to hold Killer stay as he spreads both their legs. "What do you say, Killer? Would you like Color and I to give you a-"

Killer pulls the king into a rough kiss before chuckling and leaning back against him. "Fuck me up"

Color shudders at those words and leans back in, placing a hand on Killer's cheek. "C-can I?"

Killer grins. "You sure can. What's friendship if it can't be a little gay?"

Color snorts and covers his mouth as he laughs with deep affection. "You're horrible" he leans in and gives his friend a soft kiss. Killer sighs into it like it lifted a weight from his shoulders. Color pulls back with a grin. "Fuck you up, right?"

Killer chuckles and nods. "Yeah. If you can" 

Color looks up at Nightmare with a grin. "I think we'll manage. Just don't infect me with your hentai kink"

Cross starts of with feeling Killer up with Nightmare and eating his friend out. Nightmare and him have a moment of banter when Color feels Nightmare's tentacle probing his ass. Killer quickly loses his clothes and both Nightmare and Color soon sink into him and Nightmare pulls Killer's head back to kiss him passionately as he sinks his tentacle fully into Color, making him thrust into Killer. 

Color gains his spitfire again once again and glares at Nightmare for that suddenness. As Nightmare starts a brutal pace, he growls and pulls Nightmare around Killer to kiss him harshly as he gropes Killers breasts.

Nightmare is having a great time. 

The second time Killer orgasms, Color slows down. Nightmare does not and Color is confused and alarmed until Killer starts begging Color to keep going.

Color starts back up and Killer wails. 

Once Color starts to stutter in his place, Nightmare moves another tentacle to massage his taint. Color leans forward and clenches his teeth as he spills into Killer. Nightmare pulls him into a kiss as he joins him in stuffing Killer full.

Afterwards, Color growls softly at Nightmare, but doesn't fight as he moves to get them all into the bathroom to clean them up. 

"Stars, you're adorable" Color frowns and Nightmare chuckles as he tucks them in. Killer has gotten clingy and Night pulls Color close as well. They all fall asleep and Color is very embarrassed and needs to work through his emotions in the morning and many mornings afterwards. 

Luckily, now it's Killer's turn to be the comfort and supportive friend.


End file.
